The Death God's Heir
by Hekate's Heir
Summary: Cassandra,the last blood tied heir to the Scanran throne and a sole candidate for been queen, has live a life of secrecy for many years.Now she must bear her secret to 5 other strangers that would embark with her in a quest to save the Scanran kingdom.
1. Premonition

** Disclaimer: I am Not tamora pierce, any character's or place's remarked upon, belong to her. **

**I hope you enjoy it!!**

**R AND R please and thanks!**

(:

* * *

**Death, the only immortal who treats us all alike, whose pity and whose peace and whose refuge are for all - the soiled and the pure, the rich and the poor_, the loved and the unloved. _**

**_ -Mark Twain_**

Prologue

In a room full of magic and horror the duke of Deridge was dying, gasping for his last breaths, while everyone pray and watch. His complexion was of a pale white and his once luscious raven hair was now a white mane. His green emerald eyes were looking around the room, studying each and every face around him. It landed on his two sons and daughter. His beautiful children: powerful in so many different ways. He could see in their green black eyes determination and much of all anger. If they knew the truth. Then he felt the cold chill around his body and knew his time had end. He gasp one last time for air and held his hand out, his daughter came rushing to his side and grab his hand. He felt the chill enter his body and saw the hooded figured. The hooded figured pointed his cloaked hand at him and beckoned him to come forward, but he couldn't leave without warning his children. Panic arose inside him and all he could do was to fight the strange power surrounding him. He used the last ounce of power left in his body, to bend the will of the creature. He gasp and spoke his last words with concerned, but most of all warning.

_"Be careful of her power and strength,_

_For her allies defer from region and terrain._

_She casts with her the blade of justice and neutrality._

_She is the favorite of the god's._

_For she will bring down the tyrants and villains and will spread hope around the land._

_Be careful gasp be careful…"_

The lightning bolt struck the land, sealing the warning with destruction and fear.

Chapter 1

Cassandra woke up startled. She felt when the man died and even when he left. Her ears ring from the horrible boom, made by the lightning bolt .She as always never knew who the people were, but this time she could recognized the power this man had. No one dared to fight against the death deity's messenger, but somehow the man did .The chill that ran through her body was a signaled of bad times approaching. It was all clear to her, the God's were playing their cards and she felt as if she was in the middle of it all.

She got up from her cott and stretched her body languidly; it was always such a stress to watch those dreams that carried so many meanings. She looked to the open window that stared out to the horizon and all but realized that her unusual power was something that she would never understand. It was harder to ignore the things that surrounded her, like for example the dead woman sitting in her cott right now. She still could hear the rules her mother made her memorized.

1) Don't talk to them

2) Never listen

3) Never let them realized you can see them

AND MOST OF ALL:

4) Never EVER help them (since their lost souls that never finish their business).

She still remembered the fear she felt at night when they would enter her room and touch her hair, the chill that ran through her tiny body and the great effort to not scream. It was harder to go outside and not stared at them, to ignore their screams and most of all to ignore their agony. She wanted to guide them toward the right path, but she knew what it all led too. That was a mistake she was never going to repeat again. She felt the woman stand up from her cott and leave, taking with her the cold temperature.

She concentrated on the view and much of all in the sun that was announcing a new day and a new start. She turned around and went directly to work, first of all with her hygiene. The hot water that was pour into the tub calm her muscles and made her relax, most of all made her think. She tried to picture the dream again and most of all the faces, but all she could do was hear the words. Those words were marked with magic, but most of all danger.

"I don't even know, why I stressed over these stupid dreams." She sighed and look to the mark that decorated her left wrist; the mark that made her life miserable. She traced the pentacle with one finger, calming her uneasiness. She got out of the tub and went to get dress. The silk silver dress made her look paler than she was and the soft silver veil made her green purple eyes outstand even more. She pinned her veil to her long auburn hair and slip her feet into her silver slippers. She gave one last look to her image and left her room.

She started to cross the path toward the temple area, not paying attention to the dead people walking around the courtyard. She could feel them following her, trying to bother her. She tried to keep a steady pace, not wanting to give them any signs of acknowledgement. She could feel her hair been rustle and it all but put her cautious. These spirits were not scared, they were restless. Meaning something bad was out. She reached the temple's gates and gave one last look to the temple's surroundings to calm her uneasiness. When she didn't see anything she entered the sacred grounds. Little did she know that she was been watched by Powerful forces.

The Hand took out a card from the pack right next to it, setting it in the middle of the table. To show a knight who was fighting for his life and death in the background watching. "Tsk, Tsk. It is such a pity that the game has started so bad." This made the being shrill a cold laugh.


	2. Falling from the sky

_**"Fortes fortuna adiuvat" **_

_**Latin Proverb, Fortune favors the brave.**_

"Now boy, do you have any regrets left before you meet the death God?"

Aiden of Millescent could not believe what was about to happen to him. All cause he could not keep his friend in his pants. Now come on how was he supposed to know that the women who had look lascivious at him and made nice propositions about bedding was actually married. Yes, he should have look closer at her ring hand but still he had an excuse and that been he was very drunk. Now the husband of the woman was about to push him at the end of the high cliff and all Aiden could do was pray to the Goddess for a miracle.

"Now dear sir, I am very sorry for what happen back there and I ask for you to give me another chance. I treasure my life and I have surely learned from this past mistake. So please, please I beg of you to consider and think what you are about to do."

Aiden look at the man, who had such a horrible smell which clearly pointed out that it had been days since his last bath and was surprised to see him smile, well he thought it was smile since the man didn't had so many tooth's. Aiden knew right then that he was going to be forgiven, since not only the man had loosened his grip on him. Then his smile turn into a fierce snarl and that was when Aiden felt himself fall.

"Hope you have a nice trip!"

He could only just here laughs and he prepared for his horrible descending. Until he slam against water instead of hard soil or rocks. When surface he found himself in another place and he somehow knew that he was no longer in the out stretches of Tortall but in a different country. He decided to step out of the river he had landed and come face to face with the arm woman. He raised his hands and just about felt his heart died.

"Who the bollocks are you and what are you doing in my father's lands?"

He look straight at her and thought of the fastest way to disarm her. If he could use his gift to paralyze her, then maybe he could just take the bow and arrow from her grasp without even hurting her. He was about to speak the word, when she took him by surprised and knock him out. Making this terrible day, turn horribly wrong.

XOXOXOXO

Jane could not believe what had just happen, one moment she was bathing alone in the river and the next thing she sees a man coming out of the skies to fall straight into the river. She thought it to be a joke, but when she saw the weird stranger, come out of the water she leap out and ran to get her bow and arrow. Then the man had the nerve of thinking to disarm her and that was when she had lost it. Now as he lay unconscious on the floor, she didn't know what to do with him. If she took him to her father, he would surely get angrier with her and then she would be in deep trouble. Now if she didn't took him to her father and took him to someplace else, by the end of the day everyone would know and so would her father too. It was lose-lose situation, she sigh and rose from where she was seated and decided to take him to the keep. Since the faster she took him, the faster everything would be done.

She whistle to her mare and after cleaning and leaving no trail behind, she used her gift for lifting the man in to her mare's back, after she settle in her mare's back she gave one last rundown look to the place and kick her mare into a gallop. Little did she know that she was been follow and watch.

XOXOXOXO

The stranger hiding in the woods watch the girl look around and kick her mare into a full gallop. He could smell her lavender perfume and almost felt himself go after her, but he held in restraint watching as the beast he was tracking follow the girl. That was his opportunity to run after the creature, which had killed so many people. He knew it to be of the dark places of the underworld. Something that shouldn't be roaming mortal lands, as he watched the creature about to leap to attack the girl who was oblivious to it, he reach for the arrow and his bow, he took aim at the monster's back.

"Great Mother Goddess, bless be." Whispering those last words, he shot the arrow which hit the monster's head. He used his power to reach the monster and watched its body disappearing and uniting itself with the earth. He look at the retreating blond mane of the girl and inhale the air which carry the scent of lavender, but most of all the scent of blood.

* * *

**_ I know it has been a long time since my last post. I have had so much work...but anyways I am very happy to give you the next chapter (yay!!!). Number three is coming out maybe tomorrow or monday, it all depends on my time. But no worries, You will all have it soon!!!!. I will love to hear from all of you, so please R and R!!!_**

**_I hope all of you had a nice vacation/holidays/year and I wish you the best of best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_xoxoxoxoxoxo_**

**_H.H._**

**_P.S: All characters or places mentioned in this story belonged to the wonderful Tammy, so she gets the credit for giving me an awesome idea or creativity for this story._**


End file.
